


Just Your Average Guide to Mythical Creatures

by ImusIsMakingBooks



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, I'm new at this - Fandom, Just Your Average Guide to Mythical Creatures Series, Mythical Beings - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Creation Myth, Cthulhu Mythos, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Just Your Average Guide, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Origin Myths, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImusIsMakingBooks/pseuds/ImusIsMakingBooks
Summary: Have you always wondered how the world works? What goes on behind the scenes when we’re not looking. Or the reason why things happen, well this guide is perfect for you! Follow me and my group of friends as we travel vast and distant lands that you can’t travel to. I bet you're currently thinking wow really this book is so fake, these lands will and never exist. But for you people that actually believe in these types of things keep dreaming and you might find them one day. And for all of you people who likes suspense then this Guide has a lot of it. Now shall we begin?~





	Just Your Average Guide to Mythical Creatures

Tuesday June 13,1967

 

It was a sunny day outside, the trees were whooshing, the shined brightly even the grouchy one smiled. I sat in my room on my computer as the usual looking up these fantasy beast. Bouncing my head to the beat of the song that played in my room. I commonly wore headphones with 4 blue like crystals on the left and right side of my ears and the overall color being blue. My clothes were similar with a crystal necklace surrounding my neck and a blue jacket with a blue and white striped shirt. Followed by some light blue pants and my favorite light blue sneakers to top it all off. 

My room was organized and neat you could say, it was covered in fantasy beasts such as dragons and griffins. The ones you commonly will see or hear about. Knock Knock Knock, came from the door. I of course ignore it knowing it can’t be important than me looking up these pictures. Then I hear a voice come from behind me,

“Miyuki go outside for once. It’s a beautiful day outside and you won’t regret it” It sounded familiar to my moms. Of course thinking my mom must be sick I turn around and look at the spectral figure behind me. It looked like my mom, but her face is way paler. Currently wearing a white dress with a black belt. Knee high white socks and black shoes. This figure had what looked like reddish mist on them. And every now and then her eye would flicker red.She looked like a little kid but I knew it wasn’t my mom so I decided to try something.

“Aw, mom what’s wrong you look upset.” I casually grab my phone and takes out the earbuds from the computer closing it gently. I had to be ready to book it just in case my theory was right, I put my phone and earbuds inside my travel bag. Also slides my journal and pen inside the bag as well. This spectral figure looked at me and smiles warmly, “Well well, I wasn’t expecting you to actually agree” The spectral figure says happily and cheerfully as well. I pack up the things he needed from his room. I step closer to the figure and hugs it my hands going through this thing. I wanted to scream but it feels like I couldn’t for some reason. The door flew open as I ran through it, I flew downstairs and went to the pantry first of course. They was a bag my bag that was blue and white with a massive dragon on the front of it. I open it then I began taking food I needed, I grabbed some peppermint the whole bag, grabbing the chips also putting it inside the bag. The bag is already half full and I look around the pantry again. To save space I put some energy bars inside the travel bag and quickly slams the pantry and opens up the refrigerator. I grab two bottles of water and also grab a cold thermal cup that held some tea from earlier. It was decorated with the same things on the bag and also a top on the cup with a straw. Then I open the front door and began to turn a sharp left. The spectral figure watches me as I run and smirks slightly, 

“All part of the plan. Everything is coming together” The Spectral figure laughs and vanishes what seems like it was never there at all. 

I spot a treehouse and noticed the ladder is unusually up. “HEY YOU GUYS UP THERE!!” I screamed and says frantically. 

“HOW WE KNOW YOU’RE NOT FAKE” A boyish like voice says.

“ALEXANDER YOU POOPED YOUR PANTS IN 5TH GRADE” I scream laughing.

“Y-you’re the real thing” It seemed like he was embarrassed as I hear muffled giggling. 

The ladder drops down and I begin to ascend it opening the latch and throwing the bag inside the treehouse and I bring myself up looking at a blondish hair boy and blondish hair girl with a brown hair girl looking at me as I came in. I also spotted a duffel bag two of them to be exact. And what looks like 2 popped up tents that aren’t propped up with 4 sleeping bags.

“Looks like the everyone is here. If you don’t mind telling me why you guys are here.” I ask curiously. 

“Well I’m here mainly because like this 3 headed dog like beast came inside my room and tore it apart breaking a few walls and tearing apart some posters. All I managed was to grab was a duffle bag full of water some other snacks.” The brown hair says, I know her better as Fennix. A girl with problems but she still shows her kindness as well to us at least. The two blond kids although they look twins they’re not. The boy name is Alexander and the other name is Alexandra. Oddly convient right, the two look at each other as a hint of blush appear on there faces. 

“Well a lion appeared in my room and tore it apart it as well. But at the last second when I think it’s about to leave. It does a very loud roar that broke some windows and shatters my computer. It felt like the closer I was to it the more powerful it is. I just grabbed some tents and headed out. I was the first one here” Alexander says his face turning back to normal. 

“The same thing happened to me however it was a bull that did it. And instead of roaring he fell asleep on the ground and took over the whole space. So I reached into my dad’s closet and grabbed some sleeping bags and came here. I was the second to arrive right after Alex” Alexandra says her face turning back to normal.

It was slowly becoming night time, as the stars began to show. “We should get to rest and head out in the morning.” I say seriously before taking out a bag of chips and handing one to everyone with some water. They all thank me and nod at me smiling before beginning to eat there food silently. 

“Where are we gonna go?’ Fennix asked curiously, she didn’t really know and seemed very curious.

“Just head deeper in the forest I guess we can’t go back or they might still be there”  
Alexander says looking at Fennix rolling out some sleeping bags.

“Well where to in the forest, what I mean is the direction” Fennix says back looking at Fennix.

“Probably North heading towards some ruins not far from here” I say taking a look at all of them slowly getting inside my sleeping bag faking a yawn. I had to make sure writing in my journal,also it’s a routine for faking a yawn. I patted my pillow and went to sleep at least that’s what they think hopefully. I felt them all looking at me wondering why I fell asleep so fast. I opened a eyelid slightly looking at everyone getting comfortable in the sleeping bags. I pull my bag closer to me and pull out a pen and a journal and begin writing.

\---------------------------------------------

Today was interesting I saw this figure and it looked and sounded like my mom, I tried to make sure it was my mom but my hands went right through her. Of course I booked it outta there with me grabbing as many things I can. And turned out all my main friends have similar experiences as well. Today was a short day so I just update this tomorrow. 

\---------------------------------------------

 

I slowly slid my journal back into my bag, I see a pair of eyes looking at me. They looked like Fenix's eyes and I know when we’re alone she’s gonna ask about it. I closed my eyelids and hopes that was just a dream and went to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book, so please don't make fun of it. I'm trying my best.


End file.
